Layne Abeley
Layne Abeley is Claire Lyons's first real friend at OCD. She is not part of The Pretty Committee, and is labeled as an LBR by them (with the exception of Claire). She is apart of another clique called The Excentrix. The group consists of Layne, Meena, and Heather, and they share many of her interests and hobbies. She is portrayed by Vanessa Marano. Personality Layne is best friends with Meena, Heather, and Claire Lyons. She befriended Claire on her first day at OCD. Massie Block briefly pretends to be BFFs in "The Clique" with Layne so that she could hook up with Chris Abeley, a boy whom she formerly had a crush on, Layne's brother. Massie cannot believe that the two of them are related because they are so different. She is one of the only characters to often display nice qualities in the series. She's often noted for having the ability to be her true self, because she doesn't care what other people think. She is called "Layme Abeley" by Massie and the other members of The Pretty Committee, with the exception of Claire, due to her more "unique" personality and fashion choices. She has also been dubbed as 'Slow Layne' by Massie. Layne is good friends with Claire, despite the fact that Claire has proven to not be a very loyal friend. She dislikes cliques, but joined MAC, a clique Massie started to take revenge on her former friends for ditching her, because she "loves revenge, and loves a good ensemble cast." Layne loves oatmeal. She takes it with her everywhere and at one point it saves a bunch of girls from a severe allergic reaction to the Pretty Committees homemade lip gloss (this happens in the first book). Layne loves protests, and has random food obsessions such as: *'The Clique': Oatmeal *'Best Friends for Never': Popcorn with mustard *'Revenge of the Wannabes': Popsicles *'Invasion of the Boy Snatchers': Jalapeno-flavored soy nuts *'The Pretty Committee Strikes Back': Go-Gurts *'It's Not Easy Being Mean': Crystal-Lite *'Sealed with a Diss': Slim Jims *'Bratfest at Tiffany's': Bubble Gum *'P.S. I Loathe You': Falafel sandwiches Appearance Layne is described in having short brown hair and narrow green eyes, but in one of the books, Layne dyes her hair black. Then it goes back to brown. Claire noted she was like a female version of Tom Cruise with a crooked smile and a nose similar to Tom Cruise. Her wardrobe is considered funky, unique, and colorful. She wears all sorts of outrageous clothes and 'ridiculous' outfits, which are often made up of by the Pretty Committee. They describe her as an LBR (Loser Beyond Repair) except for Claire, but she never lets them get to her. She hardly ever wears makeup, but when she does, she uses items such as glitter dust, neon yellow liquid liner, and bright purple Hello Kitty lip gloss. Family Layne's brother, Chris Abeley plays an important role in a few books of the Clique series. In the first book, Chris is Massie's crush after they meet on a horseback-riding trail at Galwaugh Farms, an exclusive riding camp. In Sealed With a Diss, he is part of a make-it or break-it deal for the Pretty Committee to have total access to the secret room and ESP. Love Life In Best Friends for Never, Massie Block sets Layne up with Eli. They hit it off instantly, and end up dating for the next few books. It is said that she kissed Eli in the laundry room a lot. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, Layne dumps Eli because he became obsessed with Alicia's hot Spanish cousin, Nina Callas. In Kristen (Summer Collection), Layne agrees to help Kristen get Dune Baxter if Kristen agrees to help her (Layne) get Dempsey Solomon, who turns out to be the motive behind the Briarwood flooding. In P.S. I Loathe You, she uses Kristen to get Dempsey Solomon before Massie does, neither one knowing that Dempsey actually likes Kristen. Layne & Kristen are still friends by the end of the book. Category:MAC girls Category:LBR Category:Female Characters Category:MUCK girls Category:OCD Girls